1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a high definition television system and, more particularly, to a transmitter and a receiver capable of recording and displaying respectively a hologram of an object to be televised.
2. Description of Related Art
Television cameras for converting an optical image into a sequence of electrical signals for transmission to a television picture tube for subsequent conversion to an image being televised have long been known for both black-and-white and color pictures. To obtain a reasonably good picture, the picture was sub-divided into a number of horizontal lines, e.g. 625, and each line contained at least several hundred, if not thousands, of individually identifiable picture elements. Since more lines would result in a picture of greater resolution than that currently available, recently proposed systems for producing a high definition picture have concentrated on increasing the number of lines to at least 1000 and more. However, such high definition systems require a great deal of information to be transmitted over the presently available television broadcast bands and, hence, would crowd the existing bands and, in any event, are incompatible with standard television equipment.